This invention relates generally to portable computer systems and docking stations, and more particularly to a docking station in which a docking connector is protected while docking.
Portable xe2x80x9cpersonalxe2x80x9d computers have developed from the early cumbersome suitcase design to smaller laptop designs to the now commercially-predominant notebook, sub-notebook and palm top computers. The evolution has been toward smaller, lighter computers with increasing transportability and usability. The state of the art continues to improve by (i) increasing battery life, (ii) decreasing circuitry and system weight, (iii) adapting compartments for add-in cards and removable peripheral devices, and (iv) decreasing housing size.
The typical portable computer includes a display screen housing hinged to a keyboard housing. The display screen housing folds down against the keyboard where the two housings latch together. A disk drive often is mounted in the keyboard housing. Additional features include a docking connector, input/output ports and one or more compartments or expansion bays for receiving PCMCIA cards, (peripheral devices conforming to the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) standards for personal computer-based peripherals) or removable peripheral devices.
Even though the processing throughput, memory and other performance features of a notebook computer are achieving similar levels to desktop computers, there still are trade-offs for using a notebook computer. Typically, the keyboard and display are smaller than are used for desktop computers. Larger displays and keyboards are desired for usability and ergonomic reasons. As a result, it is common to have a docking station in a desktop environment. Typically, a full-size keyboard, a desk top display monitor, and in some cases, additional storage devices, network resources, and peripherals, are accessible through the docking station.
It is desirable that the connection and disconnection between the notebook computer and the docking station be easy, convenient and reliable.
It also is desirable that the computer and docking station take up little desk space.
A portable computer is docked to a docking station. According to the invention, the docking station includes one or more ramps which receive the computer during docking. The ramps are elevated so as to shield a docking connector of the docking station during reception of the computer. With the computer positioned on the ramps, the ramps are lowered to bring the computer into engagement with the station""s docking connector.
According to one aspect of the invention, the ramps support the computer with the ramps in the up position. The ramps then are lowered to dock the computer to the docking station""s docking connector.
According to another aspect of the invention, the computer is undocked automatically in response to an actuator maneuvered by an operator. In various embodiments the actuator causes the release of either the computer or the ramps.
In effect, the computer is moved into an easy access position from where an operator can lift the computer away from the docking station.
According to one advantage of the invention, the docking station and docking method are convenient for docking a portable computer under a monitor stand on a desktop. This has the benefit of conserving desk space, while allowing easy access to the computer. According to another advantage the docking action involves an easy xe2x80x98naturalxe2x80x99 motion on the part of the operator. The operator places the computer on the docking station xe2x80x98slice,xe2x80x99 slides the computer back until the ramps unlock, then pushes the computer down to position the computer into a docked position. To undock, the operator merely manipulates an actuator which moves the computer into position for easy access and removal. These and other aspects and advantages of the invention will be better understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.